This invention relates to a molding system for alternately making upper and lower sand molds in empty molding frames to be fed in a molding apparatus.
Conventional molding systems for sand moldings with frames have had their strength increased by having connected a molding apparatus to both a base and related apparatuses near it to counter the large lateral load generated when the molding frames are fed in and out, or when pattern carriers for upper and lower molding frames are exchanged.
However, the above molding systems have a disadvantage wherein it is difficult to insulate vibrations that are generated during molding operations from the molding system, so that the environment of a factory is damaged.
Also, there is another disadvantage, wherein it takes a long time to fix those apparatuses at the factory, and the cost for doing so is increases, because accurate centering operations are needed for those apparatuses to prevent them from not working after they are fixed.
This invention was conceived to overcome those disadvantages. The object of this invention is to provide a molding system for making a sand mold with a frame. By the invention the lateral load generated when the molding frames are fed in and out or pattern carriers for upper and lower molding frames are exchanged can be insulated from the apparatuses near the molding apparatus, and by which the vibrations generated during molding operations can be prevented from being transmitted to those nearby apparatuses, so that the environment of a factory can be prevented from being degraded, and so that the apparatuses can be easily fixed at the factory.
This invention is to achieve the above object. The molding system for a sand molding with a frame of this invention is characterized by a molding support that is held on a plurality of vibration-isolating pads, a turntable that can alternately feed in and out carriers for patterns above the molding support, a molding head held by a pair of frame-setting cylinders to move up and down above the turntable, two pairs of centering pins projecting upward at the sides of the lower end of the molding head, roller frames positioned near the lower end of the molding head at both its sides and hanging molding frames to feed them in and out, centering bushes put on the upper parts of the roller frames in line with the two pairs of the centering pins, and rollers hanging from the molding head.